


You Just Need Some Time.

by glaggiesdaughter



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl Grimes Has Panic Attacks, Carl Grimes Needs a Hug, Carl Misses Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon & Glenn Rhee Friendship, Enid & Carl Grimes - Freeform, Glenn Rhee & Carl Grimes Friendship, Maggie Greene & Carl Grimes Friendship, Motherly Michonne & Son Carl, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Kills Glenn Rhee, Oblivious Rick Grimes, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Other, Protective Carl Grimes, Protective Glenn Rhee, Protective Michonne (Walking Dead), Sad Carl Grimes, Teen Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaggiesdaughter/pseuds/glaggiesdaughter
Summary: Carl Grimes, a professional Little Shit,Your Future Little Serial Killer.He needs some help andhe doesn't know who to turnto other than Glenn Rhee.





	You Just Need Some Time.

It had been a few months since Rick's group had arrived to Alexandria Safe Zone, It had been a rough couple of months and Alexandria's walls had been rebuilt since the guard tower had fell and sent walkers into the Safe Zone. On that day Carl Grimes had not only lost his eye, but the Alexandrian's lost family members, friends, and a whole family was lost. That was The Anderson's. But thankfully the group was recovering from that near death experience of almost losing another home.  
Carl awoke that morning and had gotten dressed and had changed the bandage of his missing eye. He felt ten times more insecure than before. He sighed. He tried not to let his insecurities get the best of him. He had more important things to think about anyways, his main priority was survival and protecting Judith and the other people he loved and cared about. He slipped on his mismatched boots and walked outside while placing the sheriff's hat on his head.  
The one eyed boy walked down the street called Maple in the Alexandria Safe Zone, lost in thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he had bumped into someone "Ugh." Carl muttered stumbling back and falling right on his rear. "Carl? You okay? Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Carl looked up seeing it was no one other than Glenn Rhee. Carl looked at him for a moment then seeing Glenn hold his hand out to help the younger boy up. Carl grabbed his hand and Glenn hoisted him up "Thanks." He said softly to the Korean man.  
Carl didn't feel fully there he felt like his mind has been there for a couple of days or longer. He sighed faintly, "You Okay, Carl? Michonne said you've been kind of quiet lately." Glenn asked, him and Carl didn't really talk much but Glenn always wanted Carl safe. And happy. He cared about the kid, Glenn was the one who ran into Shane, Lori, and Carl on the road during the first couple months of the apocalypse when they were with Carol, Sophia and her husband Ed. Then the group just grew and grew.  
"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Carl lied, forcing a tiny smile. He hated people worrying about him. He didn't want to be worried about. He also felt like he was a burden if he were to talk about his feelings. Especially about him being sexually assaulted by The Claimers almost a year ago. No one knew besides, Rick, Michonne, and Daryl. But he still felt like he couldn't talk to even them about it.  
"Are you sure? You can talk to me Carl. You don't have to be afraid to. I'll always be here to listen." He said to Carl wanting him to know even thought hey do not talk much that Glenn was fine with Carl talking to him about anything that was on his mind.  
"I...Not here. I can't." He said shaking his head. They were in the middle of the street after all. Glenn frowned then glanced around now knowing what he meant by 'not here' There were people walking by. "Glenn! Ready to go?" Tara shouted from the gates where there was a truck. Glenn visibly sighs, "Okay. Carl, I'll talk to you when I get back, Okay?" Glenn said sweetly as he put his hand on Carl's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze and he smiled at the boy and then walked to the truck to meet with Tara to go on a run with her and a few other Alexandrian's. Carl watched as the other male walked off it almost hurt to see Glenn go maybe it was because the last time Glenn went on a run he almost died. He didn't want Maggie to go through that especially now that Carl knew Maggie was pregnant with Glenn's baby.  
Or maybe because Carl wanted to actually talk to Glenn and maybe have a friend that wouldn't die or try to kill him. Despite the age difference between Glenn and himself.  
Those reasons are both the reason he didn't want Glenn Rhee going any where but he didn't say anything as he saw the car speed off and Spencer shut the gates behind them.  
Carl then turned around and went to go find Michonne, but if Carl was being completely honest he felt like he couldn't breathe and like he was gonna pass out or cry within a couple of seconds.  
Small quick breaths came out of his light pink lips as he walked down the other way looking for Michonne but he felt the feeling of not being able to breath more and more.  
"What's...What's going on?" Carl muttered to himself he had this feeling only once before and it was only for a quick moment and it was gone. But this time it was more severe and on going. It felt like he was gonna pass out.  
He kept trying to tell himself he was okay but nothing was working. He made it back to the house breathing heavily, and almost falling "Carl? Carl!" Michonne said as the boy fell into her arms. "Where's d-dad?" Carl said through shaky breaths all of a sudden. "He's out with Aaron, to find more supplies." Michonne said only causing Carl to feel even more panicked he didn't even know Rick left. Rick never bothered to tell him. What if he never saw his dad again? What if he died and Carl never got to say 'I love you, Dad.' again? That would kill Carl. He would never forgive himself. "Carl, Carl..Listen to me! Look at me!" Michonne said trying to get the boy to look at her while she tried to get him to stand straight but his knees were giving out. He was having a panic attack. Everything that he was thinking was making it worse Carl looked at Michonne who was getting more and more worried about Carl's well being. This was the last thing Carl wanted. He hated people being worried about him. It made him feel bad.  
She looked at him for a moment before she managed to pick the boy up, but he was lighter than she expected as she placed him down on the couch just in case he were to pass out, she didn't want to have him falling on the ground roughly. "Carl, Listen to me okay. You're...You're having a panic attack, Okay? Take a deep breath. You need to calm yourself down." She said in a soothing voice. Another shaky breath escaped his lips. Michonne felt like she was gonna cry she hated seeing Carl in any type of pain.  
"Come on, Carl. Take a deep breath, 1...2...3..." She said he managed to take a deep inhale, then after a few moments exhaled. Then repeated. He managed to calm himself down a little and then she sat herself down next to him and wrapped her arms around him and he moved closer to her. "I...I'm sorry." Carl apologises to Michonne softly "Why? You have no reason to be sorry." She said, stroking his hair. His hat had fallen off when he basically had fell into Michonne.  
"For making you worried about me. I hate it." He said closing his eye as he stayed close to her in his arms.  
"Carl, I'm always gonna be worried about you, cause I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt so you do not have to be sorry okay? I love you Carl." She said "I love you too Michonne." He spoke in a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoy, this pains me.


End file.
